The Pimp from New Port
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Seth gets a shock when he goes with Ryan to Chino, and realizes he is a long way from New Port.


Disclaimer: You know these peeps aren't mine.

A/N: wrote this with Sparky. Goes with the other ones.

"The Pimp from New Port"

So, our heroes Sethala Leslie Cohen and Ryan Jennifer Atwood are on their way to Chino to save the honor of fat, pregnant Theresa (no last or middle name). As many great heroes have before them, our heroes from present day New Port have found themselves hungry and in front of McDonalds.

Seth pulled his father's Escalade into the almost empty parking lot of McDonalds, though a few people loitered around the parking lot, without cars and, if Seth had to guess, without jobs and most likely homes as well.

Inside the McDonalds was even more deserted then the parking lot, aside from two, very white men behind the counter. They both recognized Ryan at once. "Yo, Ryan, where ya been?" He leaned over to clap Ryan on the back.

Seth jumped for quickly. "No! No drugs! Ryan is a clean man now! Take your LSD and your Advil elsewhere." He commanded and Ryan and the man behind the counter looked over at him.

"Seth, it's all right." Ryan mumbled and turned back to face the boy behind the counter, Jacob Underwood.

Jacob looked over at Seth. "Who is this guy?" He questioned.

"I'm Seth, the pimp from New Port." Seth answered before Ryan could even open his mouth. "What's up my nig... I'm sorry I can't say that word."

Jacob's eyes went wide. "I'm not black." He pointed out and Ryan rolled his eyes.

Seth cleared his throat, trying to remember what he had learned in Spanish class. Well, whenever he went to Spanish when he wasn't too busy in the janitor's closet with Summer that is. "Hoe-low, comosto estso, burritos." He tried again.

Ryan put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Okay, I think you'd better stop before you hurt yourself." He paused. "Or someone else does it for you."

Seth looked down at the floor. Ryan looked over at Jacob again. "So, anyway, we'll have two hamburgers and a large fry." He ordered. Seth looked up and Ryan sighed and added, "And will you cut one of those into triangles?" His voice was low and Seth looked pleased.

Jacob looked over at Seth but didn't say anything. "Anyway, that'll be two fifty." He said, punching some buttons on the machine in front of him.

Seth reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Don't worry man, I got this." He assured Ryan and laid a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

Jacob looked down at the money and then up and Seth. "What is this, man?" He questioned and Seth was certain he had never seen a bill bigger then a five in his life.

"Sorry, it's the smallest bill I got." Seth apologized.

"Sorry man, we can't take that," Jacob said. Seth looked stunned.

"Its cause I'm white isn't it?" He questioned, honestly hurt and Ryan started to wonder if they were going to be able to get out of this without carrying Seth home on a stretcher, let alone get their food. He was, after all, very hungry.

Jacob glared and him and leaned forward, pushing the bill back to Seth. "No, man, it's because you're paying for your food with a fifty and you're driving an Escalade and you're sixteen!"

Seth looked offended. "It's my dad's Escalade." He defended. "And I only took it because the Porsche is in the shop."

Ryan knew he needed to put a stop to this madness right that moment. "Don't say the word Porsche around these people Seth," He muttered under his breath. "They're like vultures."

Jacob looked at them and then turned his attention to Ryan. "So you gonna order or just stand there all day? I've got customers."

Seth looked behind him. "No you don't." He said, noting the empty restaurant.

Ryan stopped Jacob before he could say, or do, something else. "We'll take it to go man." He said.

Ryan had to keep Seth from wanting to play on Play Land while they waited for their food ("A kid got AIDS in there man") and when Jacob finally returned with their food in a bag, they were happy to leave.

"Thanks my man." Seth said to Jacob. "C'mon Ryan, let's hop." He gestured toward the door.

Ryan was mortified and almost expected Seth to do just that. "No, it's bounce." He grumbled and followed his friend out of the store.

In the car, Seth unwrapped his hamburger, which was not cut into triangles like he would have liked and prepared to take a bite. Ryan all but knocked the food out of his hand. "Don't eat that man, they spit on it."

Seth looked shocked. "Why would they do such a thing?" He questioned, horrified. "It's 'cause I'm white isn't it."


End file.
